My school is filled with MONSTERS
by kaykaylan
Summary: Frank is a normal jock, and Gerard is the normal emo artist, NOT frank a boy in his 200s falls for a emo artist who could be the first good guy frank thinks will make a difference. what will happen in a school filled with MONSTERS boy/boy FRERARD, rikey i do not own any of the people in my story, this is not real and never happened or will never happen FRERARD language gets bad
1. meet the bullies

Frerard: my school is filled with monsters.

gerard pov*

RINNG RINNG RINNG I woke up and of course my luck i was late for school well not yet but officaly in 10 minuets the bell would ring and first period would start. My bright redhair was tangled to hell i could feel it, "ugh looks like i have to use that god damn brush today" i mumbled to myself and walked up stairs to the bathroom, as i walked in i couldnt help but be disgusted at my face and hair in the mornings i was not the same beuty queen. I took my faviorite eye liner and drew dark thick outlines. "GERARD! get your butt out of the bathroom and to school before i kick your chuck taylors in the pool next door!" my eyes went wide, i knew she was serious I hopped out of the bathroom and back to my basement room grabbing the first shirt i saw already wearing the skinny jeans i was yesterday I threw the shirt on and while running grabbed my messenger bag and my shoes shouted a quick "LOVE YOU MA" shit i forgot to put on my hoodie, ugh." it was the middle of november in New Jersey and i didnt put on a coat "what kind of a Fucking idiot am I!" i thought angrily to myself, i could feel my fingertips practically freezing already. with i sutble burst of wind one of the damn vamp-jocks was on my tail. Turning to look wich one it was i slipped and fell, at least i could see who it was now. "FUCK!" it was Frank Iero, with Billie and Ray. Frank was a small guy with a lip ring and long black hair, ray was a huge basterd with a huge fro to match and was the only one who didnt spew insults at me all the time. BIllie actualy looked like me somwhat skinner taller and way better looking according to most of the school. They were all on the football team first line players if i do rember correctally. and for some reason they all hated me, maybe it had something to do with the fact i was human and they were vampires, mean motherfucking vamps. yeah, thats probably it or maybe it was the fact that im gay? who knows but the fact remained they hate me and i get beat for it every day. "Hey fag! what ya got in this gay ass bag?" Frank spat "NO!" I shouted, but it was futile frank had already grabbed my bag off the snow laiden grownd and was dumping it out as i shouted, God damn that fucking speed. and out dropped my presious sketch book. Ray looked ammused, while billie and FRank looked like they just found part of the holy grail. I looked up at the sky the vamps only had a few minuets before the sun rose and they burned down. Ray seemed to notice too he hit franks arm and pointed to the sky. Frank looked upset his green yellow eyes saddend by the fact he had to leave the fag without getting some good emotional trama in. He turned back to me and spat on my face " ill be taking this emo-bitch" and in the blink of an eye three huge sets of wings spread out and the vamps flew to school. i grabbed my things and continued running to school. based onb my watch i had oh about oh 30 seconds to run a mile.  
i got to class 10 minuets late gasping for breath a soggy messenger bag dripping snow on the ground and wet chucks leaving muddy foot prints in my wake. our teacher did not look amused. "Mr. Way, thanks to your late entrance you have interupted my class and will pay the price detention; now take your seat by Mr. Iero." great i have detention and get to sit next to the ass. I walked down the rows of desks with shame in my hazel eyes. i took the seat and proceeded to go to sleep. Before i was able to get any rest what so-ever Frank slapped my shoulder " dont you dare say a single word of this to any fucking body" frank whispered "Your sketches are fucking amazing man" i grew shocked, even more so when he slid the sketch book back to me un harmed. i let out a breath i didnt know i was holding and did practically every thing you can think of other then kissing the damn thing to show my book i missed it. frank smirked and even quiter he whispered " You should sell some id be first in line to buy the sketch on page 20." i flip-  
ped to page 20, and blushed bright red the sketch was of a siloet of two men holding hands on snow covered ground. but storm clouds were raining blood on the couple. The caption was "vampires will never hurt you" ironic seeing as they hurt me every day. i looked down avoiding eye contact unfortunetly my blush ended all hospitality "EWW, fag are you- is that a fucking blush, creep!"and things were back to normal. "Ugh vamps suck..." OH SHIT DID I JUST SAY THAT OUT LOUD! with that half the class looked at me with honestly scary stares "I-I swear i didnt mean that! im tired and AAhI- I am so sorry" i stuttered and stood up the death glares not letting up trying to back up i tripped over that stupid fucking metal bar on desks and fell right on top of frank. for a second he looked astonished and then after that he just looked mad. very ver mad. "YO teach can i um take our little problem outside?" frank spit and the teacher must have still been sour because of my entrance because she nodded and smirked. Frank dragged me out of the classroom, while being dragged i started pleading with him, "now frank I know that sounded racist but you know i don't think like that and and vampires suck?! ha i mean you guys do you suck blood!" Frank looked down at my face where i was in a head lock "you stupid little fag, think you can insult my race and get away with it?!" "NO!, i just a slip of the tounge is all!"  
that little slip is gonna cost me my life i swear. i looked up: shit i knew where frank was taking me the night janitors closet he only worked at night and the students used his office for sex and beatings. and maybe your asking youself well why didnt the school do something about the closet oh they knew and they just didnt do anything the vampire history teacher and the human history teacher banged in there too. frank grabbed my shirt and shoved me up against the wall he was breathing heavy and i was gasping for breath, if this was any other person ever i would find it sexual. he had me at least two feet above the round and in responce to his anger his eyes had turned completely black. i was terrified with a growl and snarl "You little art fag cock sucking emo think you can get away with saying things like that hmm?"  
"NO! I told you im sorry please im sorry!"  
" your fuckng begging for your life right now, because vampires suck right?!"  
"NO, LOOK I AM SO SORRY PLEASE I LIKE MY FACE THE WAY IT IS!" frank laughed at that and turned around and walked backward into the janitorial office, and my back slammed on the door as he shoved me against it. ouch i thought to my self he set me down roughly, and slapped me. i looked down normally vamp bullies have the decency to not use their super streangth but this time he used it full force. My ears were ringging and my face was getting hot, tears welled in my eyes. Frank squat down and met my eye contact one of my small tears fell on his knee he looked down and watched it freeze on his freezing skin he looked back up at me and stood then with almost unseeable speed he kicked me in the crotch, i dubbled over and criniged and bit my lip so hard it blead. "Now fag dont want to make yourself bleed might make the vamps attack." And then Frank vannished.

frank pov*  
Yeah i hated the fact that i was a vamp born in 1792 and turned in 1809 on my birthday halloween. ever sence then i havent aged and havent been able to live without donor blood, lately not quite donated more like i attack and drink. My folks were never turned and neither were any of my family i was alone the donated blood cost money and that was money i didnt have, hell the only source of income was football sounds weird right but at the games the snack bar gives me some cash so i can survive its kinda sad, but hey what can you do not like i could kill myself trust me i have tried i cant even die by running out in the sun too old to do that almost immune. my "friends" were imiture breeded vamps and they had no idea who they were, what the world could do to them, they were cocky and mean, but man kind has always looked down at the nice guys i knew this from a two hundred or so years and i knew that kind people were never in history and never truly made a difrence. Sad?, yes but the truth hurts. Strangley enough a young human has made and impression on me a strong one i knew his potental was great and he may actualy be a nice guy who made a diffrence but following the crowd keeps you alive so i like everyone else was unkind to him yelled comments that to an old brain like mine made no sence "faggot" ment cigrette or A bundle of sticks how has it come to mean a homosexual? but the opposite end of the spectrum i have learned how to hide my flaws and to love better i have even discoverd i myself am gay and honestly i love it. now back to that boy, i am the main tormentor to his poor soul and also i am his second biggest fan his first being his brother mikey. Broke from my thoughts i hear Ray enter the caffitera and he turns and smiles a small smile and waves. Billie follows short after and they walk together to our table, "hey,frankerino" billie shouted , "hey billlie, ray." i nodded in both there directions and then my eye cought a small sliver of bright red i turned my head to him the boy his name Gerard. and i find it strange how i might have a crush on him a boy hundreds of years younger then myself."Ray bro did you hear emo fag got kicked out of class and got beat down by our own little frankerinno! he kicked him in the balls and thats crazy right!" ray nodded his fro rocking back and forth. i smiled even if they were immiture i loved them even though they were major ass bags i loved them. Even though i attack him i love him so much. "Billie do we have practice today coach is gonna chew my ass if i miss another practice?" "Frank you aint got nothing to worry bout today no practice till the snow clears up and all vamps out there would just make it worse." "Thanks B im gonna head out smoke break you know?"  
"yeah frank i get it see ya man" I walked outside puled out a cig and patted my pockets "shit, i forgot my light" i spoke to the air sometimes that was the best listener. "Ive got ya" i turned as fas as light and saw Gerard offering me a light, realy he was a nice guy i kicked him in the nuts like a half an hour ago, and now he is helping me. He makes it eaky hard to hate him.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Frank Pov*

I took the light and started to smoke, i mean if i cant die i might as well have a smoking habit. "Thanks man, i didn't know you smoked though." Gerard turned and laughed "There are a lot of things you don't know about me, one of them is i smoke and unless you vamps kill me first they will be the death of me, as well as coffee" I was stunned this man was everything i was when i was alive he was kind and had a slight addiction to coffee and cigs. If only i could still drink the coffee and taste it, god damn vampire life it sucks sometimes. Gerard looked down at his chucks and sighed he wasn't going to talk to me about what was bothering him i knew that much but still how could i ignore the possibility  
"Whats on your mind" i spoke softly trying to not sound frightening like usual it didn't work and the only thing he said back was "Whats it to you vamp? Cant get enough of hurting me on a physical level you want me to confide in you so you can smash my dark deep personal secrets and tell all of your football player friends so you can all gang up on the fag!" his outburst shocked me but really it shouldn't have, after what i had done to him maybe it was right of him to protect himself if only he knew i only wanted to help.  
"No, i want to see if its anything i can help with. Vampires may not have souls but i do have some morals." he laughed that little fucking punk laughed. My mind was racing if i had only let the power trip go this one time, I could have protected Gee. i blushed because of my thoughts, well by blushed i got a more flesh color than grey, not a rosy cheek kind of guy. "Look, i don't care if you think this is some master plan to force you into hell of high-school and hurt your ego any more than I already do, i want to help this time and now your the prick dick!" I got a little extreme and carried away when i spoke but god damn it felt good. "Yeah well actions mean more than words, so when i see it ill believe it."  
Damn he did have a point. By the time i looked back up from my shoes he had already fled to some secret place.

Gerard pov*

Frank, Frank Iero possibly the most confusing person or vampire at my fucking school. Frank was so freaking smug and then out of no where he became this nice guy and I don't know what to believe sometimes about this guy. I decided i would talk to Mikey about this for a 8th grader he had some surprising incite into complicated high-school matters. I so did not want to finish the school day i was planning on skipping when out of the corner of my eye a glimpse of fedora caught my eye; Stump was here. I ran over to the hallway where the fedora had appeared and god did this kid run fast. "Pat!" i shouted he turned around super quick, i heard i quite "Ah shit." and then with vampire speed Patrick ran up to me. I wanted to be so angry at Patrick i really did, but he looked up at me with god be damned puppy eyes and pleaded "oh please don't be mad! OH NO, please, please don't hate me! Golly jeez please let me still hang out with mikerz!" and that's when i realized i was making the meanest glare i could muster. I looked up at the sky took a deep breath and rolled my shoulders, after words i looked back at stumpy, "Okay, ugh okay, tell me does mikey know?  
"Yes! i made him vow to not tell you because Mikey is my best friend and i'd miss him so!  
"Oh alright, that's good at least." i was trying so hard to allow this information to process in my head, but the thoughts would not get through my thick skull. I wanted to ask Mikey about this now too and everything was just so overwhelming so many questions flowing through my skull i had to sit down, and take a breath. Patrick a vampire, this was new and frank he was nicer? that's definitely new. My poor coffee deprived mind couldn't handle all this information i needed to know anything and everything and i have just the vampire to interrogate. within 20 minuets we were at Star Dracks, it had amazing coffee and blood for stumpy. We were in the corner of the shop and i still have a mouthful of questions.  
"Ugh, I don't know what to ask first; stumpy were you changed or were you born? Do you guys age? What powers do you have; i heard something about powers in social studies, umm and oh my gosh can you guys you know fuck?" Patrick only being in grade 9 a year older than my brother i didn't expect him to know so much, but i have been wrong before. "I um okay.  
so i was changed 1932 and we do age normally we stop around 20 or late teens. MY word powers; the older the vampire the stronger they are but this isn't twilight shit, generic stuff you know?" i didn't "Like um its kind of like when you hit 13 and puberty kicks your ass? its like that you turn 100 and all of a sudden you can like tolerate the sun not burn, then when you hit 200 shit gets real you can stay in the sun for like a whole day and you can smell how people are feeling like lust and fear all have scents and basically after that when you hit 500 you can live like a regular human and you can drink and taste stuff again like coffee, god i cant wait for that, so like that's as far as it goes for powers." Patrick had to stop to catch his breath just listening to that made me breathless. and without warning he started again this time he wore a blush that made him beat red "Fu-u-cking, sex,  
we can but only with certain people like, heh, no-soul mates? they are human and you're not and when you are around them all your senses go crazy and like it takes that to you know do the do." This information was a hell of a lot to take in all at once. Then it hit me Frank, he smelled things better when he was around me and caught a baseball at like 50 miles per hour headed for my face, as stumpy said it could i be his no-soul mate? **OH SHIT.**


End file.
